fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Eric
Eric(Também conhecido por Erik) é um personagem do Fighters of destiny, sendo introduzido como um dos membros do grupo Phantom na saga Phantom Rouge. Não confundir com Erick. Eric retornou no Fighters of Destiny Rising como um parceiro de B.B.Hood na saga Fear Itself, além de fazer uma participações especiais nas sagas Into the Ring e Street Fighter X Tekken. Eric possui uma tatuagem de uruboros em seu punho direito. Eric foi feito por Artyom e atualmente por Mamoru. História Phantom Rouge Eric é um dos membros da Phantom, liderada por Vergil. Logo fez amizade com Basara, B.B.Hood, Asura e possuía uma rivalidade forte pelo seu líder. Os Phantom são um grupo viciado em coisas raras,incluindo pessoas,eles capturam essas pessoas e as trata como objeto de coleção. Eric foi um dos responsáveis pelo massacre das Yuki-Onnas, incluindo a rainha que era mãe de Shiei, além do rapto de Zukina. Por conta disso, o grupo acabou ganhando uma certa fama pelo Makai. Vergil deu ao grupo um alvo que se chamava Iori Yagami, foram feitas apostas e Beowulf foi designado a enfrentá-lo enquanto os outros membros permaneciam olhando a luta em cima de um prédio. Pelo fato de Beowulf não poder matar ou ferir Iori de maneira letal, acabou perdendo a luta, tendo de pagar. Na floresta desconhecida, Eric, ao lado de B.B.Hood e Asura. Sadira conta ao grupo que eles estavam sendo caçados e sua tarantula gigante foi morta pelos caçadores. Ela revela que os responsáveis eram uma Satsui no Hado e um desgraçado da espada. Beowulf queria recuperar sua honra,então pediu para Eric reunir tudo sobre eles para que ele pudesse dar cabo daqueles dois que colocavam em risco sua família. Eric pesquisa e reúne um conjunto de informações sobre o "desgraçado da espada" para Beowulf e como sinal de alegria, o monstro tenta beijar Eric na bochecha,dizendo várias vezes que o amava enquanto o jovem respondia que não queria seu amor,só o dinheiro. Eric pede que Beowulf volte para eles e que não morra em missão,enquanto o brutamonte diz que só voltaria assim que mata-se o desgraçado da espada. Depois de um tempo, Beowulf não retornou e Vergil ordenou que todos os membros da Phantom procurassem por ele.Dia após dia,para que encontrassem algum sinal de vida do monstro brutamonte. Quando Garuda trouxe o corpo morto de Beowulf, Vergil decidiu que iria compor um réquiem em homenagem ao seu soldado abatido,declarando guerra ao desgraçado da espada,além de desejar deixar uma enorme mancha de sangue para compensar a perda de seu companheiro. A guerra começou,a Phantom declarou guerra,mas seus membros estavam protegendo pessoas inocentes,pois atacavam unidades Fulgores, Clones Krizalids, agentes da Shadaloo, Youkais e outras ameaças. Mesmo numa guerra que pintou South Town de vermelho,mostrando todo o poder avassalador da Phantom, Vergil tinha sido abatido e logo foi levado pelos membros da Phantom para um local seguro. Duo Lon deixou o grupo por não concordar com aqueles ideais e achar a homenagem ao Beowulf ridícula. Depois de um tempo descansando, Eric convence Vergil a deixar que eles vejam a final do torneio World Warriors no Maid Café. No caminho, eles são seguidos por Kiu Lon,mas logo o interceptam e o fazem prisioneiro,mesmo B.B.Hood o reconhecendo como um menino de rua. Ao chegarem no Maid café, todos se sentaram numa cadeira para assistir a luta. Eric torcia para Ken enquanto Garuda torcia para Ryu e isso fez com que ambos lutassem entre si,até para com um olhar de reprovação do Vergil. Todos os membros estavam concentrados na luta e acabaram não percebendo que Vergil havia sumido,no lugar encontraram uma carta pedindo para que eles entreguem Zukina e Kiu Lon,sendo que somente um membro da Phantom poderia entregá-lo. Asura decidiu que iria entrega-los,então buscou Zukina do esconderijo secreto do líder,pegou o garoto e foi ao local de encontro. Levou um tempo,mas Asura não retornou com o líder,dizendo que ele estava desaparecido,então a Phantom se separou para procurar por seu líder. Into the Ring. Depois de muito tempo não tendo sucesso ao procurar o líder, Eric e B.B.Hood se unem para uma troca de informações no Maid Café. B.B.Hood conta que descobriu aonde o irmão de Vergil estava, então ela dobra um papel e mostra o simbolo do Mundo dos Asuras, também conhecido como Continente Negro. B.B.Hood explicou que quando uma pessoa é morta, se ela for escolhida poderá ser levada para o Mundo dos Asuras e Dante poderia ajudá-los a encontrar o líder da Phantom. Porém, eles tinham de descobrir uma forma de ir para lá sem precisar morrer. Depois de conversarem, ambos assistem a entrevista de Mike The Bufalo. Street Fighter X Tekken. Eric e B.B.Hood foram para Nova York arranjarem algum dinheiro para conseguirem informações sobre como ir ao mundo dos asuras sem morrer. Eric se inscreveu no torneio Lallapallooza,onde teve seu oponente escolhido como Joe,um lutador americano de Kickboxer indie. A luta de Eric iria acompanhar o evento principal que era a luta de Alex vs Marduk. O torneio era cheio de pessoas animadas e isso deixou o Phantom um pouco nervoso. Depois de ouvir as regras do juiz,Eric não deu espaço para o oponente,aproveitou todas as brechas para atacar,finalizando com um perfeito White Fang,assim derrotando Joe facilmente e festejando com B.B.Hood. Fear Itself. B.B.Hood e Eric estavam se divertindo bastante pela cidade e depois da luta que o jovem lutador teve no torneio Lallapallooza, eles foram abordados por um homem. O homem se apresenta como Duo Lon, que estava observando aqueles dois. B.B.Hood ficou irritada com ele,Eric questionou se o Hizoku queria ser o novo chefe da Phantom,enfatizando que sem Vergil, não há Phantom. Duo Lon zomba do grupo,irritando a dupla,mas diz que possui uma proposta a eles,dizendo que iria contata-los depois de alguns dias,caso ele precise. Passou-se uma semana e meia, Duo Lon encontrou a dupla novamente, zombando da ganância deles e propondo uma coisa, espalhar par aos youkais que Drácula está oferecendo uma grande recompensa em dinheiro para quem trouxer a cabeça de Strider Hiryu. Eric não acreditou naquilo,pois para ele,Drácula não existe. Duo Lon,então levou a dupla para o Drácula, refazendo o ritual com a cruz de São Pedro e o discurso. O Hizoku explicou ao Lorde dos vampiros que aqueles dois estavam naquele lugar para prestar serviços. Naquela hora, B.B.Hood perguntou se aquele diante de seus olhos era realmente o conde Drácula, este por sua vez disse que "a humanidade possui um fascínio por minha figura: Livros,filmes,teatros,tudo baseado em mim,isso me alegra,ser adorado e lembrado durante gerações.Como bondoso que sou com humanos que adoram a mim,meus servos,espalhem minha palavra por todo lugar,eu quero que me entreguem Strider Hiryu,recompensarei vocês realizando seus desejos mais sombrios,mas se falharem ou fugirem de mim..." Foi quando o vampiro pegou o corpo de uma mulher desnutrida e mostrou dois furos,deixando claro que a sua ira cairia sobre eles. Em Los Angeles, B.B.Hood e Eric comentam sobre a recompensa alta que Drácula colocou sobre a cabeça de Hiryu. Eric fica maravilhado com a oportunidade de poder comprar celulares modernos.Ambos começam a comentar o quanto queriam esse dinheiro até um youkai morto cair perante B.B.Hood,que logo em seguida saca suas duas metralhadoras.Tratava-se de Tsubame que exijou saber mais sobre Drácula,logo ele desarmou B.B.Hood e deu um counter perfeito no White Fang de Eric,assim derrotando o facilmente. Tsubame conseguiu convencer ambos a se uniram com ele para derrotar o Drácula e graças a essa ação,os anjos caídos foram ressuscitados. B.B.Hood decidiu reunir a equipe para então partirem em direção ao castelo de Drácula e Eric decidiu ajudar,pois não abandonaria uma parceira da Phantom. B.B.Hood contatou Rikuo que veio ao local de encontro de táxi,junto de Lambda. Tsubame diz ao grupo que ele será o líder dos anjos caídos,pois cada um tinha algo que Drácula tirou deles. Os pais de Rikuo haviam sido sequestrados, pessoas inocentes haviam sido mortas e também tinha dinheiro o bastante para Eric comprar muitos celulares. Assim renasceu os anjos caídos Cada membro se apresentou para Tsubame,já que ele solicitou. Rikuo era Seaman, Lambda era Gatekeaper,B.B.Hood revela que seu verdadeiro nome era Bulleta e que ela era Sniper, Eric era Gamemaster e Tsubame era Shadow. Juntos eles eram os Anjos Caídos. B.B.Hood apresenta os seus antigos companheiros para Eric,além de ameça-lo de morte caso machuque um deles,mas o lutador levou aquilo como um elogio. O grupo foi a um cemitério abandonado onde B.B.Hood retirou uma cruz de São Pedro e pediu para Eric recitar o discurso para invocação do castelo de Drácula. Eric recita "A ti nós viemos,para completar vossos objetivos,nós lhe damos o mundo" e então o castelo do lorde das trevas começa a surgir diante de seus olhos. Eric explicou do porque o encontrava,pois estava bem escondido e num lugar longe da luz. Tsubame pergunta para ambos como obtiveram aquelas informações e logo sua pergunta é negada,com Eric dizendo que foi uma experiência horrível e nem queria falar sobre. Depois de enfrentarem monstros, morcegos e descobrirem que se atacassem as velas ganhariam frango, a trupe dos anjos caídos consegue explorar o castelo, descobrem segredos como uma sala cheia de mulheres despidas para servir de alimento para Drácula, uma delas estava com sintomas estranhos, mas foram libertadas pela trupe com Lambda lhes levando para casa,foram encontrados tesouros que Eric e B. B. Hood pegaram para si, uma pintura de um ser parecido com a forma animalesca de Rikuo também foi vista, mas depois de terem explorado o castelo completamente, eles chegaram a sala da morte. Tsubame começa a insultar Duo Lon por agir como um capacho, dando ênfase ao fato que o assassino Hizoku não seria um líder ideal para seu clã,sendo melhor deixar o cargo para Ron, seu pai. Duo Lon fica irritado com o insulto e acaba caindo na armadilha do jovem de cabeleira prateada, sendo enrolado em várias linhas,o que impressionou todos os membros da trupe. Porém, Duo Lon se revelou como um avatar da morte assim que sua aura negra começa a arrebentar as linhas de Tsubame. Milhares de almas corrompidas começam a girar ao redor do avatar da morte e logo faz com que o castelo trema. O jovem da cabeleira prateada e líder da trupe decide que irá derrotar Duo Lon sozinho e logo tenta enfrenta-lo numa disputa de velocidade,porém ele acabou sendo rebatido por Duo Lon e sendo jogado contra parede que faz cratera. Todos ficam impressionados com os atributos recém adquiridos de Duo Lon, Eric até questionou se o avatar da morte era um inumano.Depois Lambda, apontou para Duo Lon que podia ser visto caminhando,com um manto todo preto,capuz cobria seu rosto,suas roupas só estavam pretas,nenhum simbolo havia lá,como se estivesse sem vida,logo ele afirmou que depois de matar Tsubame,a trupe seria sua próxima vítima. Aparições no RPG. Fighters of Destiny * Saga Phantom Rouge * Saga Into The Ring * Saga Street Fighter X Tekken * Saga MUGEN Multiverse Fighters of Destiny Rising * Saga Fear Itself * Saga Harambe vs Capcom Galeria. Eric edited by Sakura Asamiya.png|Eric - Feito por Sakura Asamiya Eric Portrait.png|Portrait do Eric. Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising Categoria:Terra 190797 Categoria:Phantom Categoria:Anjos Caídos Categoria:Humano